


Brillant cornes

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Qué música de mierda —rugió Kenpachi apenas puso un pie en la sala principal, donde supuestamente se celebraba una fiesta a la que supuestamente no pensaba asistir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brillant cornes

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : Brillant cornes, Monk.  
>  **Notas** : Esta música me la pasó Yageni. Adoro el jazz y el blues, aunque Monk es algo raro, se sabe apreciar. Aclaro que a mí me gusta, pese a que no sea del agrado de estos dos xD.

—Qué música de mierda —rugió Kenpachi apenas puso un pie en la sala principal, donde supuestamente se celebraba una fiesta a la que supuestamente no pensaba asistir.

En ese momento, con la mirada de todos los shinigamis apedreándolo por lo comentado, sentía una irrefrenable sed de sangre. Mataría a su teniente, tercer y quinto puesto por haberlo convencido de aceptar la invitación.

Alguien comentó con voz dudosa de que la selección de esa noche había quedado a cargo de uno de los vizards, Shinji Hirako tal vez. Sí, los que lo conocían sabía que le gustaba esa clase de música.

Él no servía para esa clase de eventos sociales, pero ver ahí al doceavo capitán le hizo pensar en que si Mayuri había sobrevivido, no había nadie en todo el Seireitei que no pudiera contra un poco de jazz y blues.

Del otro lado de la punta, Kurotsuchi chistó molesto con la idea de compartir la misma apreciación de ese tipo sin cerebro. Pues al llegar había sido lo primero que dijo.

Miró a su teniente como si tan solo con sus ojos amarillos le estuviera diciendo que él tenía razón: No tuvo que haber ido. La música era una mierda, la comida también y la compañía no se quedaba atrás.

Por eso y de cierta forma nadie se sorprendió cuando al paso de los minutos -ni siquiera horas- los dos parias acabaron refugiados en un extremo del salón. Mucho menos se sorprendieron cuando, en mitad de la noche, alguien reparó en que no estaban.

Ni Mayuri ni Kenpachi sabía quién de los dos había propuesto mandarse a mudar, pero el alcohol que corría por sus venas, en grandes cantidades a causa del aburrimiento, fue el aliciente que necesitaron para irse ignorando el irrefutable hecho de que al otro día serían la comidilla de los chusmas.

Pero nadie se atrevía a hacer bromas al respecto, después de todo eran los dos capitanes más inclementes que existían en toda la historia del Seireitei. Y no tenían oídos para la buena música.

 

**FIN**


End file.
